Bobby has to Fight
by Shadowgate
Summary: Bobby has to take on Freddy.
1. Chapter 1

Bobby has to Fight

By Shadowgate

…...

Bobby was running on the sidewalk. It was very late and he wanted to get home. When he looked down at his watch and it said 2AM he stopped in his tracks.

"Holy shit" and he looked again to see if he was reading it right. His father and mother had never talked about a specific curfew time since he wasn't even a teenager yet. He knew damn well that just about every town in the USA had one though.

He thought to himself "how the hell would I explain this to mom and dad?"

Then five seconds later Bobby heard this growling and an evil laughter.

He started running faster but he could sense that whoever it was laughing and growling was also gaining on him. He tried to sprint hard but then found himself running in place.

All of a sudden he saw a hand with claws coming down upon him then he woke up and let out a loud scream.

Hank and Margaret came into Bobby's room.

Hank yelled "BOBBY YOU'RE HAVING A BAD DREAM!"

It took Bobby a few seconds to come to reality but when he did he said "dad I saw him. I saw Freddy Krueger."

Hank said "well what a shock you and your friend decided to watch A Nightmare on Elm Street when the two of you were unsupervised. You know your mother sure didn't approve of that."

Margaret snapped "well I'm not the only mother that would disapprove of a kid Bobby's age watching that movie. Furthermore there are dads out there that would not approve either."

Hank said "alright Margaret you've verified my point."

Margaret said "your point well I'd like to make a point right here."

Hank said "oh look out dad mom's mad as Freddy Krueger himself."

Margaret responded to her son sternly "well I sure have a right to be considering you knew there was a good chance neither me nor your father would have approved of you watching that movie. But you did it and as a result we both had to get up in the middle of the night thanks to your screaming." 

Bobby said "well I've got even more bad news. I think Freddy is real."

Hank said "well I'm sure after the nightmare you just had he feels very real."

Bobby said "no dad he's real."

Hank became very aggravated and said "NO HE'S NOT!"

Margaret added "YOU JUST GET TO SLEEP YOUNG MAN AND I DON'T WANT TO HEAR A GODDAMN PEEP OUT OF YOU!"

Hank and Margaret stormed out of Bobby's room.

After they left Bobby said to himself "it's just like in the movies. Freddy goes after kids and the adults tell the kids they're crazy."

As Bobby laid back down he wondered "should I dare go back to sleep?"

He felt his head pounding to the beat of his heart and suddenly the Freddy Krueger 1-2 song began echoing in his head.

He could not get that song that the little girls sang out of his head. He put both hands on top of his head. Then he started pulling at his hair.

Bobby said out loud "this is going to be a tough fight."

At breakfast time Margaret served Bobby his eggs with an attitude.

Margaret said "well mister you caused quite a stir last night." 

Bobby said "mom this nightmare was worse than the nightmare I had where our mailman pulled his pants down and started jacking off right in front of our house."

Margaret said "I don't want to hear about that rotten nightmare and I don't want to hear anymore about Freddy."

Hank commented "at least he didn't have a nightmare where Freddy Krueger jacked off."

Margaret shouted "DAMN IT HANK THAT DOESN'T HELP THE SITUATION!"

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Bobby has to fight

Chapter 2

By Shadowgate

…...

When Bobby got home from school the only thing on his mind was tonight. Tonight he knew he would have to go to bed sometime. He wondered would he continue having bad dreams with Freddy?

To him it felt so real.

He went on the internet and looked for songs about nightmares.

He found Avenged Sevenfold's song "Nightmare" and he began playing it.

He started to sing along when Hank came up behind him. The next song he started playing was Slayer's "Tormentor" and Hank told him to shut off the music.

Hank yelled "BOBBY YOU'RE HAVING NIGHTMARES AND THE MUSIC YOU CHOOSE TO LISTEN TO IS HEAVY METAL!"

Bobby responded back "well first of all this is America. Second of all I had a nightmare because I watched a movie about a psycho killer who killed people in their nightmares and third why do you care if I listen to heavy metal?"

Hank answered "how about I call up Tipper Gore and have her come talk to you young man?"

Bobby giggled and said "you don't know Tipper Gore."

Hank replied "well I'll tell you something I do know."

Bobby asked "what's that?"

Hank answered "I know that I'm going to kill you."

Hank turned into Freddy Krueger and then Bobby screamed and woke up.

Hank and Margaret entered Bobby's room and Hank said "not again Bobby."

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Bobby has to Fight

\

Chapter 3

By Shadowgate

…...

Bobby knew he had to fight. Rock music got him pumped up and of course his parents didn't like that he was listening to it.

Then again they were mad that he watched an R-rated movie.

Then again they would be of no help at this time. In southern states like Texas one is told that their pa will always have the answers and to "mind your pa."

But a pa can't protect you from a psycho who can infiltrate your dreams.

Bobby grabbed his baseball bat and kept it at his side.

He'd just finished his homework and was about ready to fall asleep. The more his eyes started to close the tighter he held his bat. It was his only weapon and he knew he had to fight.

He soon felt himself drifting to sleep.

Soon he sensed the presence of Freddy. He heard the growling.

He saw Freddy's hand with the claws about to embrace him.

Freddy said "I'm going to cut you up slowly."

Bobby turned around and stomped on Freddy's foot.

Freddy grabbed his foot and yelled "OUCH YOU LITTLE BASTARD" while spinning around.

Then Bobby grabbed his baseball bat and delivered a strike, a strike against Freddy's head that is.

Freddy went flying 100 feet.

Then Bobby woke up and he'd been shaking in the bedroom so his parents came in.

He said "mom, dad, I took care of Freddy. Sometimes a kid has to deal with his own problems."

THE END


End file.
